beviinfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial
Imperial V.1 Sir, that Twi'lek is around here somewhere. One of the stormtroopers under Rand said. The Imperial City seemed quieter than usual, too quiet for the capital of Imperial Center and too quiet for a soldier like Davin Rand. The twenty-four year old human couldn't bring himself to sleep even in his own apartment. No enemies to quell, no explosions ringing in his ears, no blaster fire in the air . . . simply nothing but the irritating hum of the constant speeder movement. Davin threw the blanket back and walked into the refresher, where he saw the broken mirror and shattered glass on the floor, then he remembered the cybernetic prosthesis. He sighed and ran his fingers up his right arm, the prosthesis' metal was cold against his finger tips; the unfeeling limb irritated him, Rand clenched his fist and bashed the wall panel with it. "Jedi." The word rolled off his tongue with a venomous hatred. Davin went back to the bedroom and opened the drawer to the nightstand on his side of the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty he'd brought home. V.2 The Corusca Tower penthouse suite was eerily quiet, aside from the A New Order holofilm playing on the large projector in the living room, bodies littered the floor around the suite, discharged blaster bolts in the walls. A tall human male walked menacingly up a short flight of stairs, passed the laid out corpses from previous assailants and kicked in the locked door before him with unyielding force, a man cowered in the corner of the bare room holding his hands up to shield his face. "Please." He said. The aggressor didn't hesitate to stand him on his own two feet and punch him in the gut, then follow it with a knee to the face. The man slumped to ground and grovelled, when he looked up atthe man, he saw only darkness in his brown eyes. The aggressor grabbed hold of the man's collar and dragged him out of the room, once at the top of the stairs, he leaned the man against the banister, his nose was bleeding and cheeks were dark red with bruises, the aggressor looked him dead in the eyes and punched him once before heaving him over. The man yelled for a moment, and then there was silence once more. The belligerent pulled a small ear-piece from his jacket pocket, placed it in his right ear and activated his comlink as he started down the stairs. "Central, this is ISB agent Davin Rand. Targets neutralized, repeat: Nashal Gran and his lackeys are neutralized." When he made it to the bottom he walked over to the fallen man's body, his neck was crooked at an odd angle, Rand nudged him with the tip of his boot, and the man groaned softly. "Wait a minute, Central..." Davin unholstered his sidearm blaster and aimed in down on the damaged man, and pulled the trigger, ending his miserable suffering. "Okay, Gran is definitely dead now." A male voice responded. "Confirmed, agent. Return to base when your able." "Copy that." Davin deactivated his comm and walked to the couch and took a seat, he kicked up his feet on the glass table and grabbed the half bottle of ale on the table. He tasted it and grimaced. Ugh! Lum ale. he thought to himself. "Gross. What were you guys thinking? Always stick to the sweet stuff when you have guests over." he joked aloud. Davin pulled out a cigarette, he lit it and took a quick puff while staring at the New Order film. Stormtroopers protecting civilians and providing order from chaos. Rand sat there until the film ended and smiled. Long reign the Empire." Davin finished his drink before leaving the suite, he locked the door and headed for the hotel's turbolift, he smiled at the passing Twi'lek maid when she looked at him with a sultry grin. He pressed the lift's control button and waited; he briefly glimpsed behind him when he heard the Twi'lek scream. He quickly walked into the turbolift when the doors open, he smiled at her again as they closed. He relaxed against the wall, and realizing that he hadn't done so in weeks, his legs felt numb and he dropped to the floor. Since the massacre on Palawa....... Davin sat a chair staring out of his apartment window at the worn-down Temple of the forgotten Jedi, a large nearly empty bottle of ale in his left hand and a blaster in . . . the cybernetic monstrosity he came to know as his right hand and arm. He slowly moved his finger to the trigger when heard the apartment door open. "Davin?" He heard a woman call his name. He was so drunk he couldn't tell if it was a friend or foe, then she yelled his name when she came into the den. It was Viera Malo. Category:Jacen Fett's Stuff